


“What? Oh god I’m so—“ “Save It.”

by Aluminosity07



Series: Hahaha Canon divergent Dsmp Au :)) [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betrayal, I’m both a Tubbo and Tommy apologist at the same time, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), fuck dream, inner monologue and that shit, no beta we die like L’manburg tomorrow, spoilers for the dream smp, the music discs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aluminosity07/pseuds/Aluminosity07
Summary: FUCK CANON p2 this time featuring a really sad president and a supportive sexytary!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Referenced Toby Smith | Tubbo & Tommyinnit
Series: Hahaha Canon divergent Dsmp Au :)) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094078
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	“What? Oh god I’m so—“ “Save It.”

**Author's Note:**

> HI I HATE CANON DSMP AND IM GONNA USE THAT ANGER TO WRITE BECAUSE SPITE IS THE BEST MOTIVATOR
> 
> I just wanted a happy ending for both Tubbo and Tommy WHILE GETTING SLEEPYBOY CONTENT PLEASE

“Governments are supposed to protect their people, Tubbo.” Quack's voice was low, a somber mood all around, the reminder of their old friend— one of their founding members leaving had been dawning heavily on the group since the afternoon. 

Tubbo let out a quiet sob as if he expected Quackity to yell at him, a hand pressed gently in his hair.  _ WHY, WHY WAS HE BEING NICE TO HIM.  _

“While we haven’t done a good job about that so far,” his voice turned soft, “we can start now, by helping the people around us right now.” 

Tubbo looked up at the elder, tears staining his face and his eyes red from the constant crying. Without hesitation Quackity lowered himself to the group, sitting beside his friend, pulling him into a gentle hug. “Hey,” he tried to comfort Tubbo, “once we start fixing up the place we can always go look for Tommy? Alright?” 

With a shaky nod—  _ much like the one he gave to Tommy before he let Dream take the disc. _ Tubbo clutched at Quackity’s jacket, letting out a piercing wail before collapsing into his grip.

Tubbo hasnt felt this hopeless since Tommy had burnt down Georges house— Since  _ Dream _ forced him to exile him— 

No. Dream didnt force him to do anything, he realized.  _ That was all him,  _ the feeling of hurt he had when Tommy  _ Lied  _ to  _ him. LIED, why would he do that?  _ He often asked himself, he asked Ranboo that one night as he watched the sea where Dream had taken Tommy away. 

“ _ You don't know what Dream did to me!” Tommy had shouted at him, and oh God, Tubbo wanted to cry then. Tommy’s voice had cracked and tears had begun to sprout from his eyes, Tubbo remembered it all, the way his Fists had clenched up like Tommy always did when he was frustrated, he looked  _ betrayed. 

Quackity tightened his hold on his friend as he sunk further to the ground, almost defeated. 

_ “Of course I dont!” Tubbo wanted to yell, “You never let us visit!” Dream had said so himself, had said he even got Ghostbur to go away. Dream, dreamdreamdreamdream  _ and once again Tubbo felt hopeless.

Tubbo could feel himself moving— why was he moving, he should be still— wait for Tommy to come back.  _ Maybe if he stayed Tommy would come back!  _

And Tubbo cried even louder that night, until he couldn't cry anymore, Quackity had tried to get him to stop long before his voice had turned hoarse and scratchy, long before his voice gave out— left with nothing as he tried to scream with a voice that wasn't there. 

“ _ YOU’RE the one who Betrayed ME!” Tommy screamed back at him, their tempers had risen quite quickly, Tubbo snapping at him for causing so much trouble for L’manburg. For everyone around him, (That was a lie— why would he lie to his— his ex-friend's face.)  _

_ The shocked, hurt emotions clear on the younger teens face made Tubbo recoil slightly before he started back at his yelling. “Give him the discs.”  _

_ “What?” He had asked, he nodded shakily, looking confused at his best friend— he looked around the small flooded room, everyone sharing the confused look.   
_

_ and Tubbo nodded, HE HAD NODDED, opening his enderchest and had GIVEN IT AWAY.  _

_The moment the realization set in he immediately scrambled back, tears springing to his eyes. “Oh God, I’m so—“_

_he was cut off by a soft whisper, “save it.” And Tubbo broke._

Tommy had given him his full trust by giving him the disc and all Tubbo had done was ruin his chances with his friend by giving it to the one person Tommy had always called an enemy.  _ By giving it to Dream.  _

_ And he betrayed him,  _

_ Just _

_ Like  _

_ That.  _


End file.
